Q2
:Der Q mit ähnlicher Bezeichnung findet sich unter Q (2), unter dem Namen „Q2“ ist auch irrtümlicherweise Qs Sohn Q bekannt. Qs Sohn Q droht die Verbannung aus dem Q-Kontinuum. Deswegen soll er auf der Voyager einen Lehrgang in gutem Umgang, Hilfsbereitschaft und Qigkeit erhalten und sorgt, wie für einen Q üblich, für reichlich Unruhe auf dem Schiff. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Q bringt seinen Sohn auf die Voyager, damit dieser ein für das Q-Kontinuum angemessenes Verhalten erlernt. Unbegeistert möchte man ihn wieder loswerden, indem die Crew seinen Provokationsversuchen keine Beachtung schenkt und hofft, dass er gelangweilt wieder verschwindet. Nach seiner letzten Aktion schreitet sein Vater ein und erklärt dem Captain, dass er ihm hat eine Lektion erteilen wollen. Auf Janeways Rat hin verbringen die beiden Vater-Sohn Zeit miteinander, was aber in einem Streit endet, so dass Q wieder zum Captain kommt, um sich Rat zu holen. Als diese dann von Konsequenzen spricht, beschließt Q, Sohnemann für einen kleinen Zeitraum als Amöbe leben zu lassen. Angekelt von diesem Zustand bekommt dieser zu hören, dass er so den Rest seines Lebens verbringen muss, wenn er nicht innerhalb einer Woche sich korrekt zu verhalten lernt. Nach dieser Predigt beschließt Q2 ebenfalls, zu verschwinden, wird jedoch, seiner Kräfte beraubt, in sein Quartier verwiesen. Janeway gibt ihm diese Chance, Q2 allerdings ist unehrlich dabei und sie gibt ihm eine allerletzte Chance. Diese nutzend wird er zum Musterschüler und Janeway ist stolz auf ihn. Sobald er seinem Vater menschenähnlich vorgestellt wurde, ist dieser aber unzufrieden darüber, dass er keine Q-typischen Eigenschaften erhalten hat und somit nicht gut genug für das Kontinuum ist. Q2 selber würde auch lieber wie sein Vater sein. Gelangweilt bricht er wieder die Vorschriften und entführt den Delta Flyer samt Icheb. Es kommt zu einem diplomatischen Zwischenfall mit Waffenaktivität, Icheb wird lebensgefährlich verletzt und seine einzige Aussicht auf Heilung ist Q2s diplomatische Entschuldigung. Diese Situation lange durchdenkend kann er sich dann doch dazu aufmachen, ein wenig Verantwortung zu zeigen. Danach stellt sich heraus, dass Q der Diplomat gewesen ist, um genau diese seine Reaktion zu prüfen. Stolz auf seinen Sohn ist die Harmonie wiederhergestellt und die beiden verbringen ihre Zeit zukünftig nur noch miteinander. Langfassung Prolog In Captain Kathryn Janeways Bereitschaftsraum hält Icheb eine Präsentation über Captain James T. Kirk ab. Er referiert darüber, wie Kirk die Pelosianer vor der Vernichtung rettete, so wie er es bereits mit den Baezianern und Chenari getan hatte. Janeway denkt, dass er fertig ist, ist er aber nicht. Sie fragt, wieviele Kapitel er vorbereitet hätte und er erwidert, dass es 34 wären. Die Präsentation sollte jedoch nur 20 Minuten dauern. Icheb antwortet, dass er versuchte, sorgfältig zu arbeiten und bietet eine Kürzung an. Janeway bemerkt, er habe sich wohl sehr gut vorbereitet und beglückwünscht ihn zur bestandenen Prüfung zum Thema Frühgeschichte der Sternenflotte. Icheb verlässt ihren Bereitschaftsraum, in der Ecke erscheint jedoch ein anderer junger Mann in Sternenflottenuniform mit dem Rang eines Captains und lümmelt auf ihrer Couch herum. Er bemerkt, dass er Icheb hätte durchfallen lassen. Kirk sei zwar nur ein Mensch gewesen, allerdings habe er das gewisse Etwas gehabt. Janeway ruft die Sicherheit, er hat jedoch das Kommsystem deaktiviert und die Crew in eine temporale Schleife geschickt, sie erleben die letzten 30 Sekunden immer und immer wieder. Janeway fragt, wer er sei. In dem Augenblick erscheint Q und beantwortet ihre Frage. Der junge Mann ist Q, sein Sohn. Akt I: thumb|leftQ meint, dass es ihm wehtut, dass sie "Junior" nicht erkannt habe. Janeway rechtfertigt sich damit, dass dieser ein Säugling war, als sie ihn das letzte Mal sah. Q2 meint, dass er ein Q ist und daher sogroß ist. Außerdem fragt er, ob er nicht einena nderen Paten hätte bekommen können. Dazu meint Q, dass sie immer noch "Jean-Luc" fragen könnten. Q2 soll auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] Urlaub vom Q-Kontinuum machen und die Menschheit studieren. Janeway findet dies sehr schmeichelhaft, will jedoch ablehnen. Q behauptet, dass Q2 so still sein würde, wie eine zyznianische Kirchenmaus. Janeway möchte dafür einige Grundregeln aufstellen, Q2 will sich jedoch seine eigenen machen und verschwindet. Sofort beginnt die Suche nach ihm, doch Tuvoks Scans bringen keinen Erfolg. Nach einiger Zeit meldet Q2 sich jedoch wieder, ihm ist langweilig. Auf jeden Deck würden Zweibeiner Knöpfe drücken, scannen und Diagnosen erstellen. Er will stattdessen etwas interessantes tun. Er will kämpfen oder Omega-Moleküle explodieren lassen. Dabei stößt er jedoch auf keine Zustimmung und will sich deshalb selbst amüsieren. Er verschwindet und sofort meldet sich B'Elanna Torres. Q2 hat den Maschinenraum in eine Diskothek verwandelt. Chakotay, Janeway und Tuvok eilen zu ihr. Janeway befiehlt Q2 sofort damit aufzuhören. Er lacht sie aus und erwidert frech, er würde jetzt die Befehle angeben, da Janeway keine absolute Konstrolle über Materie, Zeit und Raum habe und schnippt sie auf den Gang. Entnervt beschließt Janeway, Q2 keine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, egal was er macht, in der Hoffnung, ihm würde langweilig. Im Frachtraum arbeitet Seven of Nine gerade an etwas, als Q2 erscheint und ihr ihre Kleidung wegschnippt. Sie zeigt keine Reaktion. Q2 hatte gehofft, sie würde wegrennen und versuchen, ihre Blöße zu bedecken. Er ist enttäuscht, gibt Seven ihre Kleidung zurück und verschwindet wieder. Im Casino bestellt Janeway vom Replikator eine Tasse Kaffee; er erwidert, sie solle ihn sich selbst machen. Neelix gibt ihr eine Tasse und erklärt, dass Q2 dem Computer mehr Persönlichkeit gegeben hat. Außerdem hat er sich über die Q-Situation Gedanken gemacht. Er findet, dass Q2 nicht ignoriert werden sollte, er bräuche einen Mentor, jemand der ihn führt, und er bietet sich dafür an. Im astrometrischen Labor schaut sich Q2 gerade einen Kampf zwischen Raumschiffen zweier Lebensformen an als Neelix hereinkommt. Es wird klar, dass Q2 nur zum Spaß einen Krieg zwischen den Wyngari und Vojeanern entfacht hat. Neelix bietet ihm an, mit ihm Kadis-kot zu spielen, das ist Q2 jedoch zu langweilig ohne Explosionen. Neelix meint, statt einen Krieg anzuzetteln solle Q2 lieber diesen Völkern helfen. Er teilt ihm mit, dass die Wyngari auf ihrer Welt unter Lebensmittelknappheit leiden. Q2 ist genervt von Neelix und sagt, er würde zuviel reden. thumb|right|Neelix ist seiner Stimmbänder beraubt worden. In der Krankenstation sitzt ein panischer Neelix. Q2 hat ihm seine Stimmbänder entfernt genommen und seine Kiefer verschmolzen. Der Doktor könnte den kosmetischen Schaden beheben, ihm jedoch nicht seine Stimme zurückgeben. In dem Moment ruft Q2 Janeway über die Komm, er hätte ein Überraschung für sie. Sie begibt sich auf die Brücke. Q hat Q2 nahe gelegt zu erforschen, wie Menschen unter Stress reagieren. Deshalb hat er die Borg auf die Voyager gehetzt. Akt II: Mutig stellt sich Janeway dieser Konfrontation, die Unterlegenheit ist jedoch offensichtlich. Chaktoay meldet, dass sie Plasma verlieren und Janeway lässt das Feuer erwidern. Tuvok meldet bald das Versagen der Waffen. Schnell sind die Schilde unten und Borg erscheinen auf der Brücke. Tuvok erschießt eine Drohne. Bevor sie Janeway assimilieren können, erscheint Q und beendet das Szenario. Er herrscht seinen Sohn an, niemals die Borg zu provozieren, weil das Kontinuum es ihm tausend Mal gesagt habe. Dann soll er Janeway versprechen, dass er es nie wieder tun wird. Jedoch will Janeway Q Junior des Schiffes verweisen. Q schnippt Janeway und sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum, um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu führen. Q meint, dass sein Sohn gar nicht so übel sei und nur missverstanden werde. Janeway meint, dass er ihre Crew fast umgebracht hat. Q meint, dass er die Schäden beseitigt und Neelix seine Stimme wiedergegebene haben. Ungehalten fragt sie, ob das wieder einen Lektion für die Menschheit werden soll. Q erwidert, dass Q2 Frieden und Ordnung kennenlernen soll, bis jetzt hätte er nur Chaos gestiftet und Kriege angezettelt. Die meisten Schäden hat er wieder gut gemacht. Seine Mutter Q hätte ihn verstoßen, und ihm droht der Rausschmiss aus dem Kontinuum, wenn Q ihn nicht auf die richtige Bahn bringen kann. Er hat aber keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen soll, Janeway soll das für ihn übernehmen. Sie ist da aber anderer Meinung und rät Q, mehr Zeit mit Q2 zu verbringen, ihm ein Vorbild zu sein. Q bezeichnet sie als Genie und küsst sie. Dann verschwinden beide Q und Janeway gibt Chakotay das Kommando auf der Brücke. Völlig geschafft nimmt Janeway in ihrem Quartier ein Bad, doch die Ruhe währt nicht lange. Q sitzt plötzlich ihr gegenüber und mault sie an, ihr Plan wäre gescheitert. Janeway meint, dass er nur zehn Minuten mit seinem Sohn zusammen war, doch Q berichtigt sie, dass sie in Q-Zeit viele Jahre miteinander verbracht hätten. Q wäre Q2 nun peinlich und sie solle das beheben. Weiter hätte sich sein Verhalten noch verschlimmert, Q2 hat auf Bozel Prime die tektonischen Platten neu angeordnet, überall müsse er seine Willkür berichtigen. Janeway fragt, ob er Q2 die Folgen seiner Handlungen vor Augen geführt hätte und eventuell sogar bestraft. Dem ist jedoch nicht so. Q ist darüber begeistert und will sie küssen. Janeway wehrt diesen Versuch mit ihrem Fuß ab, den Q daraufhin küsst. Auf der Krankenstation hält Q eine Petrischale in der Hand, als Strafe für die Neuordnung der tektonischen Platten hat er Q2 in eine oprelianische Amöbe verwandelt. Als er ihn zurückverwandelt, empört sich sein Sohn und fragt, weshalb Q dies gemacht habe. Q2 meint, dass ihm das Leben als Amöbe nicht gefiel, da er formlos und schleimig war. Außerdem gab es außer Paramecia keine Nahrung. Sein Vater erklärt er ihm, dass die Voyager seine letzte Chance sei. Er hat mit dem Kontinuum eine Vereinbarung geschlossen. Wenn Q2 sich nicht innerhalb von sieben Tagen grundlegend ändern würde, würde er aus dem Kontinuum verstoßen und sein Dasein als oprelianische Amöbe fristen. Q2 ist sauer und will sich wegschnippen, für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts hat das Kontinuum ihm jedoch seine Kräfte abgenommen. Q ist darüber amüsiert und meint, dass sie es getan haben, um ihn Janeway anvertrauen zu können. Q eröffnet Janeway, dass sie nun verantwortlich für Q2 wäre. Sie ist gar nicht begeistert und bezweifelt, dass sie Q2 in sieben Tagen verändern kann. Q vertraut ihr jedoch, sie wäre schließlich die Mutter ihrer ganzen Crew und hätte selbst eine Borg-Drohne stubenrein bekommen. Begleitet von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren führt Janeway Q2 zu seinem Quartier und erklärt ihm, dass von nun an sie die Befehle geben würde. Weiter hätte er einen strikten Lehrplan zu befolgen. Schließlich nimmt sie ihm seine Rangabzeichen, die ihn als Captain der Sternenflotte ausweisen, ab. Janeway meint noch, dass die Motive von Q wohl aufrecht seien. Sein Sohn ist jedoch anderer Meinung, da er ihn auf einer primitiven von Primaten betriebenen Flugmaschine abgesetzt habe. Seine erste Unterrichtsstunde findet mit Seven of Nine und Icheb im astrometrischen Labor statt. Tuvok liefert ihn dort ab. Seven erklärt ihm die Inhalte ihres Unterrichts und, dass er sich an Icheb ein Vorbild nehmen soll. Er fragt frech, ob er sie noch einmal nackt sehen könne, ihm gefriert jedoch sein Grinsen im Gesicht. Er soll hier tatsächlich etwas lernen. Seine nächste Stunde findet auf dem Holodeck mit Commander Chakotay in Diplomatie statt. Seine Aufgabe als Q sei es, Ordnung und Frieden zu stiften, deshalb soll er ein diplomatischen Treffen zwischen verschiedenen Spezies leiten und innerhalb von 30 Minuten zu einer Übereinkunft zwischen allen kommen. Q2 fragt, was er davon lernen solle. Dazu meint Chakotay, dass er als Q die Ordnung im Universum aufrecht erhalten solle. Chakotay meint, dass er Krieg im Alpha-Quadranten verhindern soll, um die Ordnung zu erhalten. Chakotay will ihm dabei helfen, Q2 lehnt seinen Hilfe jedoch ab, weswegen Chakotay ihn allein lässt. Auf dem Gang trifft er wenig später Janeway. Er erklärt ihr, dass er Q2 allein gelassen hat, um ihm die Chance zu scheitern zu geben. Als sie jedoch das Holodeck betreten sind alle Parteien friedlich und bedanken sich bei2 Q. Dieser meint zu Chakotay, dass es für die Ordnung im Universum gut sei, dass Frieden herrsche. Im Casino nutzt Neelix seine Stimmbänder extrem stark und spricht jeden freundlich an. Hinterm Tresen teilt Q2 missmutig Essen aus und ist sichtlich genervt von Neelix Geplapper. Neelix meint, dass es zu dumm ist, dass er ihn nicht einfach zum Schweigen bringen könne. Icheb erscheint und fragt, ob Q2 mit ihm seine Freizeit verbringen möchte. Dieser muss jedoch für Captain Janeway eine Abhandlung über die Geschichte des Q-Kontinuums schreiben. Q2 meint, dass er noch nie eine Abhandlung geschrieben hat. Icheb bietet ihm seine Hilfe an und Q2 nimmt sie dankend an. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum liest Janeway seine Abhandlung und ist begeistert, Q2 hätte sie jedoch nicht selbst verfasst. Ichebs Stil würde sie überall wiedererkennen. Und auch seine Diplomatiestunde hat er manipuliert, indem er ihre Persönlichkeitssubroutinen veränderte. Janeway ist sauer, er hätte falsch gespielt und somit seine Chance vertan. Sie schickt ihn in sein Quartier, wo er auf die Rückkehr seines Vaters warten soll. Q2 fleht sie jedoch an ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben, sie sei seine einzige Hoffnung. Janeway lässt sich schließlich überzeugen, aber sein Lehrplan wird härter. Akt III: Er muss mit Tuvok laufen, in der Astrometrie Seven helfen und eine neue Abhandlung schreiben. Ein wenig Spaß ist ihm dennoch vergönnt und er darf an einer Pilotenlektion von Icheb teilnehmen. Icheb fliegt mit den Delta Flyer II, angeleitet von Tom Paris, durch ein Asteriodenfeld. Als seine Lektion beendet ist, fragt Tom, ob Q2 nicht auch einmal fliegen möchte. Er lehnt zunächst ab, das sei nicht üblich für Qs, nimmt das Angebot dann aber doch an. Ein Warnsignal ertönt, es ist nur ein kleines Ionenungleichgewicht im Impulsantrieb, nichts schlimmes. Q2 findet es verwirrend, doch Paris meint, dass sie für eine Reparatur zurückkehren müssten. Daher meint Q2, dass er das Geräusch schon kaum noch hören kann und ignoriert es. Auf der Voyager möchte Janeway einen Turbolift betreten, in dem wartet aber schon Q und will wissen, wie sich sein Sohn so macht. In Janeways Bereitschaftsraum lauschen sie schließlich Q2s neuer Abhandlung. Janeway ist begeistert, Q jedoch nur gelangweilt. Er sagt, die Abhandlung wäre nett. Q2 ist enttäuscht und geht zum Kurs für temporale Mechanik. Janeway zeigt für Qs Reaktion kein Verständnis und sagt, er hätte seinem Sohn wenigstens sagen können, dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Das ist Q jedoch nicht, sie würde ihm primitive Dinge beibringen. Janeway widerspricht und meint, dass er das Potenzial hat, ein wesentlich besserer Q zu werden, als sein Vater. Was er bräuchte wäre eine Lektion in exemplarischer Q-igkeit. Dies könne er nicht für das menschliche Hirn begreiflich beschreiben, doch wisse er, dass ein Aufsatz dies nicht sei. Q2 sei eine Enttäuschung für einen Q. Bedröppelt sitzt Q2 in seinem Quartier als Janeway kommt und sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt. Er behauptet, ihm sei egal was Q von ihm denke. Janeway bietet ihm an auf der Voyager bleiben zu können, falls das Kontinuum ihn wirklich verstoßen will. Resigniert erwidert Q2, dass es einer oprelianischen Amöbe egal sei wo sie ist. Janeway will das Kontinuum jedoch bitten, ihn als Mensch hier leben zu lassen. Er lehnt ab, er will kein Mensch sein, sondern ein Q, wie sein Vater. Akt IV: Icheb ist gerade in einer Jeffriesröhre am arbeiten, als Q2 zu ihm kommt. Er möchte sich profilieren und deshalb das Ionenungleichgewicht im Delta Flyer beheben, Icheb soll ihm dabei ein wenig helfen. Icheb willigt aber nur unter einer Bedingung ein, Q2 soll aufhören ihn "Itchy" zu nennen und nennt ihn im Gegenzug "Q-Ball". Im Delta Flyer ist die Ionenfluktuation schnell behoben, anstatt den Antrieb wieder zu deaktivieren, zerschießt Q2 das Tor des Shuttlehangars und will mit Icheb eine kleine Spritztour zum Clevari-System machen. Icheb ist davon aber nicht begeistert, weswegen Q2 ein Kraftfeld um ihn errichtet. Da Q2 sich langweilt, will er ein Abenteuer erleben. Er fordert Icheb auf, sich zurückzulehnen und den Flug zu genießen. Er will vor seinem Vater fliehen, was Icheb für aussichtslos hält. Die Voyager versucht derweil den Delta Flyer mit dem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen, Q2 kann sich jedoch befreien. Er öffnet eine Raumspalte um ins klevarische System zu gelangen. Dann fragt er Icheb, ob er mit ihm die Nixen auf Golos Prime besuchen will. Icheb will jedoch auf die Voyager zurück. Da es der nächste Regelversoßt ist, glaubt Q2 nicht daran, dass Janeway Gnade erweisen wird. Dort wird er von einem chokuzanischen Schiff kontaktiert, er hat widerrechtlich ihren Raum betreten. Anstatt ihnen Rechenschaft abzulegen und die Chokuzaner an Bord kommen zu lassen, greift er das Schiff an. Es feuert zurück, weswegen er Icheb aus dem Kraftfeld entlässt und auf die taktische Station schickt. Q2 öffnet eine neue Raumkrümmung um den Angreifern zu entkommen, vorher überlädt sich jedoch Ichebs Konsole und er wird schwer verletzt. Q2 eilt zu ihm. Q2 kehrt zur Voyager zurück und ruft die Voyager. Icheb wird auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Dort kann der Doktor Icheb jedoch auch nicht helfen. Icheb hat eine schwere Omicronverstahlung und liegt im Sterben, da seine Zellen necrotisiert werden. Q erscheint und Q2 behauptet zunächst, Icheb hätte das Shuttle gestohlen und den Kampf begonnen. Nachdem Janeway die Sachlage richtiggestellt hat, fleht Q2 seinen Vater an, Icheb zu heilen. Q erwidert jedoch nur hart, dass er die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen einsehen muss, selbst wenn Icheb dafür sterben muss. Dann verschwindet Q. Janeway meint, dass er zu dem Schiff, dass er angegriffen hat, zurückkehren wird und sie um Informationen bitten wird. Q2 fürchtet jedoch, dass sie ihn auch töten werden. Als Janeway und der Doktor ihm vorwerfen, dass er lieber eine Amöbe wäre, antwortet er, dass er als Mensch und Q ein Versager ist. Jedoch meint Janeway, dass er zurückkehrte. Q2 meint, dass er Icheb zurückbrachte, da er dachte, sie würden ihn retten. Janeway meint, dass sein Fehler war, wegzulaufen und er nun die Chance habe, das Richtige zu tun. Akt V: Verzweifelt kehrt Q2 mit Janeway zu den Chokuzanern zurück, um Informationen zur Heilung Ichebs zu bekommen. Er will Icheb retten und dafür jede Strafe von den Chokuzanern auf sich nehmen. Janeway bietet an, dass ihre Crew die Schäden an ihrem Schiff reparieren wird. Der Chokuzaner will die Informationen übergeben, erklärt aber, dass in seiner Kultur die Erwachsenen für ihre Kinder haften und statt Q2 Janeway bestraft wird. Q2 versucht es weiter, er wäre bereit, jede Art von Strafe nur auf sich zu nehmen. Der Chokuzaner fragt, ob das Folter und Exekution einschließen würde, dies wären gängige Strafen auf seinem Planeten. Q2 erklärt, alles zu ertragen, wenn sie nur Icheb retten. Der Chokuzaner lacht ihn aus, es wird klar, dass die ganze Zeit Q dahinter steckte und dies eine Prüfung für Q2 war. Dann nimmt er die Gestalt von Q an und teleportiert sich in den Flyer und meint, er wünschte, sie könnten ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Dann teleportiert er ihnen Spiegel in die Hände, damit sie dies können. Q2 ist wütend und Q meint, dass es kein makabrer Scherz war. Er ersann einen richtigen Test und es stand eine Weile auf Messers Schneide, doch Q2 hat bestanden. Janeway fragt nach Icheb, doch Q meint, dass der Doktor ihnen bald von einer Wunderheilung berichten wird. thumb|Q, Q, und Janeway vor dem Gericht der Q. Während Icheb wieder genesen ist, bricht für Q2 der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts an. Sie erscheinen im leeren Kasino der Voyager und treten vor drei Q-Richter. Qs Test wird nicht akzeptiert, da er Icheb erst in Gefahr gebracht hat. Er wird vom Kontinuum dazu verurteilt als Mensch zu leben, weil er Icheb in Gefahr gebracht hat, nur seine Reue hat ihn vor einem Amöbendasein gerettet. Q ist empört und will die Entscheidung anfechten. Dann verschwindet auch er und folgt den Richtern. In Janeways Bereitschaftsraum erklärt Q Junior bald darauf, dass er nun doch Janeways Angebot auf der Voyager zu bleiben annehmen möchte, da Q ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr haben will und das Kontinuum ihn verstoßen hat. Außerdem wolle sein Vater ihn wohl nicht haben, da er verschwunden ist. In dem Moment erscheint Q und berichtet freudig, dass sein Einspruch gewirkt hat und das Kontinuum zu Kreuze gekrochen ist als er drohte, es zu verlassen. Sie seien vor ihm zerbröselt, wie eine gelbianische Sandskulptur. Q2 ist überglücklich und testet sofort seine Kräfte, indem er Janeway zum Dank Rosen überreicht, bzw. den ganzen Raum damit ausstaffiert. Q will seinem Sohn nun den Kosmos zeigen und ihn auf Golos Prime treffen. Auch verspricht er, dass es dieses Mal anders werden wird. Janeway fragt, was wirklich passiert sei, und Q erklärt, dass er Q2 nun lebenslang bewachen muss. Daher geht er jetzt ihm überall hin nach. Als Dank für ihre Hilfe überreicht er ihr ein PADD mit Informationen, die ihre Reise ein wenig verkürzen würden. Janeway fragt, warum er sie nicht direkt nach Hause bringen könne. Q erwidert, dass er kein gutes Beispiel für seinen Sohn wäre, wenn er anderen ihre Arbeit gänzlich abnehmen würde. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode erinnert stark an den 1992 erschienenen Roman Q² von Peter David. Gewisse Ereignisabläufe finden in genau derselben Reihenfolge und mit demselben Resultat statt. Wobei an Stelle des Q im Roman Trelane tritt und an Stelle der USS Voyager und ihrer Crew die der ''Enterprise''-D. Jedoch stellt diese Episode die gesamte Story des Romans in Frage. Die Episode bildet eine Trilogie mit und und ist der letzte Teil. Die Robe der Richterin ist die gleiche wie die aus . Dies ist der bis heute letzte Auftritt von Q in einer der TV-Serien. Auch im echten Leben sind die Darsteller der beiden Q Vater und Sohn. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Q2 (episode) es:Q2 fr:Q2 (épisode) nl:Q2 (aflevering) Q2